


Forbidden Fruit

by aerixing, monokuro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Parody, Smut, spare me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerixing/pseuds/aerixing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokuro/pseuds/monokuro
Summary: [CRONCH CRONCH CRONCH]





	Forbidden Fruit

“Cronch cronch cronch,” says Chantelle. Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle in delight, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“You gotta eat the f o r b i d d e n f r u i t.” Stroking his beautiful, long hair, Baekhyun whispers the sinful words in Chantelle’s ear. He caresses the younger’s hot bod.

**Author's Note:**

> help me


End file.
